Little Screaming Angels
by uppy goes puppy
Summary: Chris and Phil decide that it is time for them to start a family, married and fully in love. There will definitely be drama, stress, and romance. Slash. Mpreg. Co-written by HardyBoyz4Eva
1. I'm one of the luckiest

Phil's POV

I struggled to balance the groceries and open the front door to the apartment that I shared with my husband, Chris Irvine. "Chris, baby? I'm home!" I called out, not seeing him when I first stumbled inside.

"That's good, baby. I'll start on dinner. Are there any more groceries?" He asked distractedly..

"Yeah." I confirmed, setting the bags on the counter in the kitchen. Chris started to rifle through the absentmindedly. "I'll go get them." I pecked him on the cheek, before heading back out to the car to retrieve the bags from the trunk.

I allowed a small smile to form, reflecting on the irony of luck. Luck is for losers, true, but I'll just go ahead and call myself a hypocrite and say that I am the luckiest man in the world. The reason? Chris Irvine. Chris, the man that treats me with the respect that I deserve, the respect that I _crave_, and asks for so little in return. And what he asks, well, it isn't much. But I do them, because that is what he asked of me. And respect is mutual, after all.

Carefully, I removed the rest of the grocery bags and balanced them on one arm, before I slammed the trunk closed and started back toward the apartment. When I returned, Chris was sticking a frozen pizza in the oven. He looked so cute, decked out in the fluffy cat apron that he had gotten in Adam's parody of a Pollyanna last year. It couldn't be re-gifted until this December, but I had a feeling that the neko-look was starting to grown on him. It was just a hunch.

I waited until he closed the door to the oven, before I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled him in closer. "You know, I really love it went you where this.." Phil teased, pulling on the strap playfully.

Chris smirked. He tilted his head back, looking into the raven's eyes. "You know, I really love _you_."

I held his gaze, allowing a half-smile to dance across my face. "Yeah. I kinda love you too."

He swiveled around in my arms, our eyes still locked. Now, I'm not the overly romantic type. I'm not into roses, or candlelight dinners, or things of that nature. Really, I'd much rather take a cue from Kane and settle it all in a down and dirty match in the middle of the squared circle. But life doesn't always conform to our pre-defined rules, now does it? And Chris, well, he brought out the long-dead romantic in me. Especially when he teasingly brushed his lips over mine. _That_ was my undoing.

I was the first to pull back, but not without some minor protesting from Chris. "Well, let's put this shit away. We have frozen stuff and it's probably starting to melt."

The awkward, yet familiar tension hung in the air. It all circled around a conversation of ours that was, as of yet, unfinished. "Alright." Chris said with a shrug, taking off the apron.

I only had the courage to bring it up after half of the groceries were away. "Hey, Chris?"

He turned to me, his bright blue eyes shining in confusion. "Yeah?"

"I want to start a family."

Chris froze, a thousand different emotions flickering across his handsome face. Finally, he said, "Really? You want to have a baby?" I nodded, watching the smile blossom on his face. "Well then, there's something I need to tell you -,"

But I cut him off, "Tell me after dinner. I'm starved."

Grabbing the oven mitts, I pulled the pizza out of the oven and divided it into six pieces. Chris took out the Caesar salad kit and started to work all of the ingredients together into one of our frosted glass bowls. While the pizza cooled, I took down two plates and two sets of silverware, before I started to set the table. I set Chris' can of Coca-Cola at his seat, before setting my bottle of Pepsi near mine. At that moment, Chris brought in the salad and the pizza.

Dinner was rather uneventful. I could feel the excitement building within me, because I wanted to know what he had to say in regards to the 'baby situation'. We had talked about it once or twice before, but had never seriously considered starting a family. Really, all of the conversations had happened early on in our relationship. We were still testing the waters, and the questions were more 'do you want kids?' than 'do you want to start a family with me?'

Once we had finished, Chris cleared the table. Then, he turned to me. "You wanna watch some TV?"

I nodded distractedly, not really interested in watching television. I wanted to know what it was he had to tell me. Without much care for the couch's aging springs, I plopped down onto it. Chris only shook his head, taking the blanket off the back and handing it to me, curling into my side and entrusting me to keep us both warm. He made a move to turn on the television, but I stopped him, removing the remote from his hand and holding it high above his head.


	2. Chris' secret

"Hey Philly give that back" he pouted and just looked to cute that I had to laugh at his childish behavior. "Philly" he whined moving closer to me, trying to grab the remote. "No Chrissy not till you tell me what you were gonna tell me" I said. He sighed. Well Phil hear's the thing. You see, well, I can get Pregnant" he said looking completely serious. "What" I asked shocked. "I can get pregnant, I was born with a set of Male and Female sex organs, so you see I have a dick but I also have the part to have a baby for example eggs and fallopian tubes" he said. I didn't know what to say or think but I just looked at him and smiled. I opened my mouth and the words came out of my mouth.

"That just makes you even more sexy" "you really think so babe" "nope, I know so" "OK, so why do you want to have kids now" he asked. " Because were on top of our WWE careers, remember when we revealed to the WWE universe that we were bi-sexual and I was going to marry you Chris, well imagine their reaction when they find out we are starting a family" I said. He looked at me and grinned "well let's go make a baby then" he said. Taking the blanket off us and uncurling himself from my side. He pulled me up from the couch and ran off to our bedroom.

I followed but I walked instead of running. And when I got to the bedroom was I ever happy I did take my time. Because there, lying on the bed was Chris in a black lace thong, in a very sexy position licking his lips when he saw me. "Come here you" he said sitting up on his knees. I gladly did as I was told and walked over to the bed. I kissed him very passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him harder, forcing my tongue into his sweet mouth. He always has a good tasting mouth. I moaned into the kiss then our tongues started to battle for dominance.

I won and explored his mouth tasting him. I pulled away and started to kiss, nip, and suck his jaw and neck. "Mmm Phil that feels good" he moaned out. I grinned against his soft flesh and moved my mouth down lower to his well toned chest. I licked and sucked his midsection licking around each of his abs then I got to his belly button and put my tongue inside it he was moaning the whole time. It made me feel good that I had such an effect on the man I love so much. "You have on to much clothing" Chris said seductively and pushed me on my back then pulled my shirt up over my head and then through it somewhere in the room not caring where it landed. He unbuckled my belt and threw it on the floor, then he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them with his teeth.

" Get up and take off your jeans baby" Chris said. I got off of our bed and pulled my jeans down so I stood in just my boxers. I got back on the bed and kissed Chris wildly. I felt my hardness touch his and groaned as I started grinding myself into him. We both moaned in sync. I stopped and pulled Chris' thong off him and licked his 8 inch thick cock, I instantly remember all the times that was in my ass, that was good. Chris moaned loudly as I started sucking him "oh Philly mm, p-p-please oh god Phil please dont mmmm stop" Chris moaned out. I smirked and growled deep in my throat and started playing with my lovers balls. "Philly, I'm gonna cum baby" Chris groaned as he shot his load down my mouth, I swallowed all of his cummy goodness loving the taste. I kissed my husband again to let him taste himself. He pulled my boxers off and licked his lips over my thick 9 inch cock. I watched as he engulfed my organ into his warm mouth and sucked me.

"Mmm Chris, baby that feels really good baby" I moaned. He pulled his head off my dick and it made a pop noise. "Baby fuck Phillip, fuck me hard and fast and knock me up" Chris told me and it went straight to my groin. I got on top of him and hovered myself over him. I slowly put my cock into his tight ass. I waited a while for him to adjust to me before I started to move. My thrusting was slow at first then I picked up speed. "Mm Phil keep going, faster baby, harder" Chris moaned. I was moaning and groaning and so was Chris. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum Chris, I'm gonna cum" I screamed into my husbands neck. "Touch me Phil" Chris begged me. I started to jack him off in sync with my thrusts. "That feel good babe" I asked him, still trying not to explode inside him before he came. I wanted him to cum first. "Yes it does" Chris panted. Then he came, all over my hand and out stomach's. His walls tightening around me caused me to explode inside him, filling him with my seed. I pulled out panting and laid beside him. I pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I love you" I whispered to him, "I love you too" he whispered back. I pulled the covers over us. I draped my arm over Chris and he cuddled into my chest. I smiled. Definitely one of the luckiest men I am.


	3. I know that trick

**Thank you to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for reviewing and WWEQueenFreak for following this story. This Chapter is going to be really short, and I will probably only be updating on day between Fridays and Mondays, basically weekends.**

* * *

Phil's POV  
I woke up and tried to move to get out of bed but I couldn't. Chris was basically on top of me.  
I laughed a little at it, it was just to sweet to see him so cuddled into me.

His head was resting on my shoulder with his face snuggled into my neck. I was laying on my side facing towards him. He had one arm under his head and the other clung to my midsection with his hand resting by my rump.

I reached over and got my phone and snapped a picture of us. I smiled and set it as my background. I smiled then Chris started to wake up and I quickly put my phone back on the nightstand.

"Mm, good morning Phil" "good morning Chris, sleep well" "I did, I dreamed about our family, it was beautiful, we had 1 girl and 1 boy" "that sound like a great little family baby" I told him with a smile. He smiled too. "You know we should probably get up and dressed" I said. "I know" Chris said.

We got out of our bed and got dressed. Then we walked hand and hand to the kitchen. I got a frying pan and Chris made pancake mix. After we ate Breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So what do you wanna do now" I asked him. He put a smirk and looked at me. "I dont know, but can you tell me how my ass looks in these jeans" Chris said leaning over. "Chris, don't even try that trick" I said walking past him. "Where are you going" Chris asked me as I was heading up the stairs. "To the gym, are you gonna come with me" I asked him. "Yeah I guess".

Later

We got home from being out. It was 5 o'clock. "Philly, in about a week we are gonna find out if we are going to be fathers" Chris said. "I know baby, I know" I said taking our gym bags up to our room and putting the dirty clothes in the hamper. I walked back downstairs. "Chris" I asked. "Yeah" he replied "We should watch a movie tonight" I said. "Alright, we can re watch 'The Hunger Games'" he said, knowing I don't get the movie because I never read the book. "Why that one" I whined, "Stop whining, and it's one of my favorite movies", "Alright, but were going to watch 'Child's Play' later". "OK"


	4. Note

**Hey** **guys, it uppy goes puppy. I know that these chapters are repeats of the past chapters only edited. I would like to apologize for that. I have writers block on this story and think i might be starting a different story in a different category because, im not really sure whats going on with HardyBoyz4Eva either. We haven't talked since April and i have to find out what they want to do about this and if i should put the story up for adoption. **


End file.
